Grand Master Aleer Muroc
Head of the Jedi and leader of it's council. Grand Master Muroc stands at over 2182 known years of age. His real age is unknown due to his vast life. Within his family the ones who left near him are his brother Sentinel Shenron Omega Muroc and sister Kwoof Muroc. He is the Father of Hybirs Muroc, April Muroc, Noah Muroc, Kevin Muroc, and Saga Muroc. (For the Record this only records the last 2 Millenia.) Background History A highly respected member of other militarys, Aleer searched upon ends for a place he felt he belonged. Upon arriving at the door step of, The Old Jedi Order, Aleer began his studies under the great OrsaaofLehon. Not much can be said about Orsaa except that he is the only reason Aleer stands alive today. Aleer becoming a Jedi Knight Traveled to Korriban hoping to find out more about himself. Learning that he had a father who was alive he searched for months with no results. Finally he found him, Sith Lord Unique Muroc. Unique Muroc, a Sith who murdered countless jedi, a man of great power and great anger. Aleer quickly realized that his father was not who he thought. He learned from the man that he had a Sister and a Brother. Two younger siblings he would soon find were alive and well. He was taught by his father that he was of the Mandalorian Race but was saved by Orsaa at birth . Orsaa had given Aleer Rakata DNA and regenerated his lost cells allowing him to flurish and heal. His father soon told him to leave and so he did. Aleer found himself arriving at Order of the Knights. It was there Aleer studied to become a Jedi Master and he also met his Sister, Kwoof Muroc. She proved quite the challenge. With rash anger and darker emotions she had Aleer stumbling over himself trying to teach her right from wrong. In all his life he never had a challenge such like this but even Kwoof soon succombed to his teachings and began to calm herself. He then was named a Jedi Master and began to teach the young all he had learned. He found out quickly that one of the other knights in this group was his brother. A man named Shenron Omega. Although quite younger, Shenron was just as skilled and powerful as Aleer. Aleer could not resist the temptations and found quickly that his brother and sister shared a similar trait. Anger, a curse for his siblings and something he would continue to work with them over. After a few months Aleer found out his Ex had given birth to two children, Hyb Muroc and April Muroc. Both became jedi like there father. However Hyb switched to the Sith and even battled his father for power. Aleer found out that his Father turned his Grandson Hyb into a Sith and to protect his son Aleer battled his father, killing him in the process. Aleer hurting inside soon fell to the dark sides anger and killed Grand Master Orange of the Order of the Knights. Shocked by his own behavior, Aleer left the Jedi to begin a path of Neutrality where Aleer would face many challenges. After a very long time of being a Neutral, Aleer found himself a friend. A Friend he soon learned was named Palri Saabb. They would become best friends and serve with each other countless times. That was until Aleer had two more children, Noah Muroc and Kevin Muroc. After learning of the two he quickly left himself to go and return to his Jedi life. Aleer would soon learn such a thing difficult as he was still under redicule for his past. Aleer finally managing to get himself back on path returned to his life as a Jedi and learned from Palri that he was leading a Jedi Order. Palri was the Grand Master and offered Aleer a post as a Councillor to help him lead. Seeing an opprotunity to heal himself he began teaching a new padawan. His Padawan reaching knight Palri offered Aleer the post of Grand Master. A Day before he accepted Aleer learned of another daughter one who would soon seek him out. Saga Muroc, Now a councillor would become part of The Grand Jedi Order. Now as Aleer began to lead TGJO he taught many Jedi the path of the Light Side and even learned things for himself. Facing many challenges daily we find ourselves at the present. Where we also found out that Aleer was related to OrsaaofLehon and that he was Half Rakata and Half Mandalorian Rancor Battalion. Aleer is the Jedi General of Rancor. He's commonly see conversing with Commander Blitz or Colonel Havoc. However he is most seen speaking with General Colt. Aleer is a personal friend of Rancor and hopes to be a very valuable member to it's Ranks. Notable Skills *Jedi History Knowledge *Jedi Saber Techniques *Force Control *Leading Aleer has never been much of a fighter but has learned plenty of ways to be equal to the high ranked Guardians when it came to fighting. Not much is known about his saber training other then his drive to get stronger was strong. His knowledge stems from his studies with Master Orsaa and force control from his Mother. What little is known about her stays hidden inside his mind. Senate Career Aleer has been a member of the Senate representing the planet Mandalore and the Jedi Order. He hopes to bring the clone and jedi forces closer together as they were once before. His goals will make him truly a Notable member of the Jedi Council. Interesting Facts *Quote's -> #''"A Wise man thinks himself a Fool, a Fool thinks himself wise."'' #''"Forgive your Enemies, but do not forget there names." ''- John F Kennedy *He is a Jedi Sentinel but was originally a Consular. *He is considered very wise and to be a valued member of TGJO.